


Rest Your Mind, Hermione!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus mulai khawatir. “Aku bisa gila kalau melihatmu seperti ini terus,” ujarnya pada Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Mind, Hermione!

**Title : Rest Your Mind, Hermione!**

**Characters/pairings : Severus/ Hermione**

**Rating : T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Summary : Severus mulai khawatir. “Aku bisa gila kalau melihatmu seperti ini terus,” ujarnya pada Hermione.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial dari fanfiksi ini.**

**.-.-. **

            Severus mulai khawatir. Sudah dua minggu Hermione bersikap bagai orang kesetanan. Wanita itu suka tidur larut malam, bekerja ekstra keras lebih dari biasanya, dan jika melihat wajahnya orang akan berpikir dia dikejar setan.

            “Hermione,” panggil Severus malam itu. Wanita yang dipanggil malah mengkerut di sofa. Mata coklat yang biasanya hangat itu kini muram dan menekuri berita di televisi. Hermione terlihat mengacuhkannya. Severus menarik napas sebelum berdiri di antara Hermione dan televisi. “Aku bersumpah, jika kau masih ketakutan seperti itu sambil menonton TV, akan ku-Incendio benda Muggle ini,” tukasnya datar.

            Hermione tersentak seolah baru melihatnya. “Sev…” Dia tak lagi memeluk lututnya.

            Severus meraih remote control dan mematikan TV. Dia duduk di samping wanita berambut coklat itu. “Aku bisa gila kalau melihatmu seperti ini terus,” ujarnya.

            “Maksudmu?”

            “Lihatlah wajahmu di cermin,” jelas Severus. “Wajahmu kuyu, matamu membulat karena ketakutan. Aku tak berpikir macam-macam tadinya, tapi ini sudah berlangsung lama.”

            Hermione mengerjabkan mata lelahnya. Sudut-sudut matanya merah. “Tidak,” sanggahnya.

            Severus meraih tangan ramping wanita cerdas itu. “Apa ada masalah pekerjaan?” Hermione menggeleng. “Penelitian? Kalau bukan, ada apa?”

            Hermione menggigit bibir. “Perang,” ujarnya lirih.

            “Perang?” Severus bingung. “Sudah tak ada lagi perang di Wizarding World. Setidaknya tidak di Inggris.”

            “Perang di dunia Muggle,” jelas Hermione. Suaranya diwarnai ketegangan. “Aku menyimak banyak sekali perang di sana.”

            “Adakah hubungannya dengan dirimu yang jadi gila kerja, menonton berita global di televisi secara gila-gilaan, terjaga hampir tiap malam, tidur jauh berkurang, wajah tegang dan berat badan turun?” cecar Severus.

            Hermione terbelalak. “Kau memperhatikannya?” tanyanya serak.

            Severus mengangguk. Tatapan mata hitamnya melunak. “Tentu saja aku memperhatikan. Aku selalu berada di sampingmu.”

            Wanita berusia dua puluh enam itu menghambur ke pelukan Severus. “Kita tidak lagi hidup di zaman perang, Sev. Era Kegelapan sudah berakhir. Melihat peperangan di dunia Muggle membuatku berpikir aku harus banyak bersyukur.” Hermione mencengkeram jubah rumah Severus.

            “Dengan bekerja lebih keras dan …”

            “Aku merasa aku harus lebih produktif,” potong Hermione. “Aku harus bekerja lebih keras, melakukan penelitian di Kementrian tanpa kenal lelah. Tahukah kau, Sev, di negara konflik itu saat liburan anak-anak malah dilatih untuk berperang dan menyerang negara lawan?”

            Severus mengusap punggung Hermione tanpa berkata apa-apa.

            “Aku ingat _Final Battle_ ,” bisik Hermione parau. “Banyak kawan kita yang gugur. Kau juga nyaris tewas.” Hermione melingkarkan lengan ke punggung _Potions Master_ Hogwarts itu. “Kita kehilangan banyak. Harta, nyawa, keluarga, teman.”

            Sejenak mereka diam, larut dalam memori tentang perang melawan Voldemort dan pengikutnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

            Severus mengecup kening Hermione dan balas memeluk wanita dalam dekapannya dengan erat. “Perang adalah satu hal yang tak bisa dihindari. _Inevitable_. Hermione, kita tak bisa menghindari perang. Itu akan selalu terjadi. Di dunia mana pun. Kau jangan menyalahkan diri atas apa yang tak bisa kau hentikan. Ya, aku tahu itulah yang kau rasakan. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita beristirahat. Kita sudah melalui terlalu banyak. Melihat terlalu banyak. Istirahatlah.”

            Hermione membenamkan wajah di dada Severus. Perkataan pria itu benar. Sudah terlalu banyak yang mereka saksikan dalam perang.

            Dia bersyukur sekarang dia bersama dengan orang yang juga mempunyai andil dalam perang mengerikan itu. Hermione merasa damai bersama Severus, pria pengertian yang sudah lima tahun jadi suaminya.

**.-.-. **

**The End**

           

 


End file.
